The Elder's Council
THE ROYAL MEMBERS Founder(s) # Queen September Harland'†': She was the first immortal Tribigener part-werewolf/part-vampire hybrid-witch, Silva's ex-fiance, Elisabine's greatest foe. September is the direct ancestor of the Harland family. Founder of the Purple Templars. # Dame Morag Karaktakus'†': She was the first Alkemyst/witch and September's best friend, she is loyal to her and to Jaymes. Morag is the direct ancestor of the Karaktakus family. Founder of the Pink Templars. # Sire Jaymes Storm Sr'†': He was the first Alkeman/warlock and Morag's best friend, he is loyal to her and to September. Jaymes is the direct ancestor of the Storm family. Founder of the Blue Templars. # Lady Angelica Browne'†': Angelica is the direct ancestor of the Browne family. Founder of the Brown Templars. # Lord Orrin Greene Sr'†': He was the first Watcher/medium, and Lady Angelica's best friend, he is also loyal to Sire Jaymes, Dame Morag and Queen September. Orrin is the direct ancestor of the Greene family. Founder of the Green Templar. # Lady Lillian Marlowe-Jones'†': She was the direct ancestor of the Marlowe family. Member of the Pink Templar. # Lord Vernon Jones Sr/Lady Nova Lexington'†': They were the direct ancestors of the Jones family. Members of the Brown/Pink Templars. # Lord Ralph Karmine: He is the director ancestor of the Proctor family, as he was the one who turned AJ's wife Vivienne Proctor into a Tribigener Trinity. Member of the Purple/Brown/Red Templars. Former(s) # King Augustus Harland:??? # King Marius Marlowe:??? # King Morpheus Karaktakus:??? # King Merlinus Karaktakus:??? # Queen Marlene Marlowe-Harland:??? # Queen Xerafina Brune-Karaktakus:??? Currently # King Arthur Harland:??? # King Maximus Karaktakus:??? # King Jaegar Storm:??? # Queen Ava Harland-Storm:??? # Princess Maddyson Harland-Storm:??? # Prince Maximilian Brune-Karaktakus:??? # Prince Maxwell Brune-Karaktakus:??? # Prince Xanthus Brune-Karaktakus:??? # Prince Jethro Storm-Harland:??? # Prince Johnny Storm-Harland:??? # Prince Jerikhol Storm-Harland:??? # Prince Jaymes Storm IV:??? THE SECTARIAN MEMBERS Founder(s) *King Silvanus Woods Sr'†': Founding Cult Leader; was September's first sire as the first immortal werewolf-turned-vampire Bigener, he used to be September's ex-fiancee. He is the direct ancestor of the Karver-Woods family. *Dame Elisabine Nolan'†': She was the first human Sectarian hunter, a former lover of Silva's and September's greatest enemy. She is the direct ancestor to the Nolan family. Also known as The Following Widow. *Lady Amber Woodlock'†': She was September's second sire as the first immortal Solwalker and Elisabine's best friend. She is the other direct ancestor of the Storm family. Former(s) * King Silvanus "Silas" Woods VII'†': Former Cult Leader. Also known as The Graveyard Artist. * King Kaius Kanine'†':???. Also known as The Silent Jester. * Queen Kassidy Bloom-Kanine'†':??? * Queen Viktoryah Bloom-Rivera'†':??? * Lord Elias Nolan'†':???. Also known as a member of The Gold Templar. * King Viktor Rivera: Retired/Former Cult Leader. Son of Viktoriyah, nephew of Silas, distant descendant of Silvanus. Ex-husband to Ursula Marlowe-Rivera and Teresa Tharin-Rivera. Father to his identical twin daughters, Bear and Vilayna Marlowe-Rivera, also his only son Vincent Tharin-Rivera. Former son-in-law to King/Queen of Harland, and to Tiberius Tharin. Also known as a member of The Green/Brown/Blue Templars. Former Lord Regent of Houses Tharin/Rivera. Currently * King Tiberius Tharin: Current Cult Leader. Undercover with Mikael Storm, joined the Resistance against both families. Also known as The Dark Hunter and a member of the Blue Templar. Father to Teresa Tharin-Rivera and Santiago Tharin, grandfather to Vincent Rivera, future grandfather-in-law to Jesikah Harland-Rivera, and future great-grandfather to Vincent/Jesikah's unborn child. Lord Regent of Houses Tharin/Rivera. * Prince Vincent Tharin-Rivera:??? * Prince Kassius Kanine:??? * Prince Silvanus Woods VIII/Salem Silasson:??? * Prince Samson Woods/Sam Silasson:??? * Prince Santiago Tharin:??? * Lord Josef Nolan:??? * Lord Grayson Nolan:??? THE RESISTANCE of The Royal & Sectarian Families Founder(s) * Princess Arliene Harland-Karaktakus: Founder. First-born daughter of Arthur/Marlene. Also known as The Immortal Revenant. Leader of the Purple/Pink Templars. * Princess Ursula Marlowe-Rivera'†': Co-Founder. Exiled Princess; Second-born daughter of Arthur/Marlene. Also known as The Dark Guardian. Former member of the Purple/Pink, died as a member of the Green Templar. * Prince Arthur "Artie/AJ" Harland VI: Co-Founder. Third-born and only son of Arthur/Marlene. Also known as The Following Guardian. Member of the Purple/Blue Templar. Former(s) * Prince Mikael Harland-Storm: Exiled Prince; second child of Jaegar/Ava, younger brother of Maddyson. Undercover with Tiberius Tharin. Also known as The Light Hunter. Former member of the Purple/Brown-Blue Templars. * Princess Dorothea "Thea" Khancellor-Kanine'†': Ursula's daughter-in-law, wife of Kleatus, mother of KJ/Kaspar. Also known as The Helpful Guardian and former member of The Green Templar. * Prince Leonardo "Leo" Harland-Karaktakus'†': Deceased/First-born son of Arliene/Maximilian (Milliene), eldest triplet between Levi/Louie. Also known as The Burning Musician. Former member of the Purple/Blue Templars. * Prince Leviticus "Levi" Harland-Karaktakus'†': Deceased/Second-born son of Arliene/Maximilian (Milliene), older triplet between Leo/Louie. Also known as The Howling Kid and former member of the Purple/Blue Templars. * Prince Kaspar Marlowe-Kanine'†': Deceased/Second-born son of Ursula/Kassius (Kursula), younger twin of Kleatus Sr. Former member of the Purple/Brown Templars. * Princess Xerafina "Xera" Harland-Browne'†': Deceased/First-born daughter of Arliene/Xanthus, older twin sister of Amy. Former member of the Purple/Pink Templars. Currently * Prince Llewellyn "Lou" Harland-Karaktakus: Third-born surviving son of Arliene/Maximilian (Milliene), youngest triplet between Leo/Levi. Also known as The Illusionist. Member of the Purple/Blue Templars. * Prince Arthur "Aaron" Harland-Karaktakus: First-born son of Arliene/Maxwell, older fraternal twin to Alex, father to Marlene/Elias. Member of the Purple/Red Templars. * Prince Alexander "Alex" Harland-Karaktakus: Second-born son of Arliene/Maxwell, younger fraternal twin of Aaron, father to Jorja/Xavier. Member of the Purple/Brown Templars. * Lady Josefina "Josie" Nolan-Karaktakus: Only daughter of Josef/June, paternal cousin to Lisa, ex-wife to Alex, mother to Jorja/Xavier. Member of the Gold Templar. * Lady Elisabeth "Lisa" Nolan-Karaktakus:Only daughter to Elias/Esther, paternal cousin to Josie, wife to Aaron, mother to Marlene/Elias. Member of the Gold Templar. * Princess Amethyst "Amy" Harland-Browne-Greene: First-born and only daughter of Arliene/Xanthus. Member of the Purple/Pink Templars. * Prince Jayson Greene: Amy's husband, Ruby/Karaktakus' father. Member of the Green Templar. * Princess Ruby Brune-Greene: First-born and only daughter of Amy/Jayson, older fraternal twin sister of Karaktakus. Only granddaughter of Arliene/Xanthus (Xarliene). Great-granddaughter of Maximus/Xerafina (Baraktakus) and Arthur/Marlene (Marthur). Member of the Purple/Green Templars. * Prince Karaktakus Browne-Greene: ???. Member of the Purple/Green Templars. * Prince Kleatus Marlowe-Kanine Sr: First-born surviving son of Ursula/Kassius (Kursula), older twin of Kaspar. Member of the Purple Templar. * Prince Kleatus "KJ" Marlowe-Kanine Jr: First-born son of Kleatus Sr/Dory (Kleadory), older twin of Teddy. First grandson of Ursula/Kassius (Kursula). Member of the Purple/Green Templars. * Prince Theodore "Teddy" Chamberlain-Kanine: Second-born son of Kleatus Sr/Dory (Kleadory), younger twin of KJ. Second grandson of Ursula/Kassius (Kursula). Member of the Purple/Green Templars. * Prince Septimus Marlowe-Woods/Seve Silasson: First-born son of Ursula/Salem (Ursalem), older half-fraternal twin of Saul. Member of the Purple/Blue Templars. * Prince Solaris Marlowe-Woods/Saul Silasson: First-born son of Ursula/Samson (Ursamson), younger half-fraternal twin of Seve. Member of the Purple/Red Templars. * Princess Ursula "Bear" Marlowe-Rivera: First-born daughter of Ursula/Viktor, older twin of Vilayna. Member of the Purple/Green Templars. * Princess Viktoryah-Elena "Vilayna" Marlowe-Rivera: Second-born son of Ursula/Viktor, younger twin of Bear. Member of the Purple/Green Templars. Category:TheOldWorld Category:TheNewWorld Category:InBothWorlds Category:TheSollunaWars1 Category:TheSollunaWars2 Category:TheRoyalFamilies Category:TheSectarianFamilies __FORCETOC__